dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batgirl (G2)
Batgirl is a main character in the DC Super Hero Girls television series. Depiction in the series Write the first section of your page here. Depiction in Super Shorts Write the second section of your page here. Personality Batgirl is the comedic relief out of all of her friends. She is known to be bubbly, cheerful, upbeat and downright optimistic. She is the one who wants everyone to get along and is often seen as the "cheerleader" in the group because of her contagious enthusiasm and zest for life. However, she is a fan girl and her ambitious nature makes her destined to be Batman's future sidekick. She is also a creative problem solver and will use her creativity and her surprisingly analytical thinking to stop the bad guys and be the glue in her friendships. Appearance Batgirl has long red/orange hair, pale white skin, green eyes, and wears a purple hoodie with bat ears and yellow stripes on the sleeves, with a yellow shirt underneath. Also wears dark purple shorts, long socks with white, purple & yellow stripes, with yellow and white shoes. Trivia *She uses Twilight Sparkle's voice from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, another show developed by Lauren Faust. *Tara Strong, the voice of Batgirl, previously voiced Batgirl for a majority of DC Animated Universe sequences (following the death of her original voice actress, Mary Kay Bergman), which included The New Batman Adventures, Batman Beyond, Gotham Girls and Super Best Friends Forever. She continued to voice Batgirl/Barbara Gordon in the Cartoon Network series Beware the Batman, Teen Titans Go!, and voiced her in Batman: The Killing Joke. Episode Apperances Series * Sweet Justice * Burrito Bucket * Meet The Cheetah * Beeline * Super Who? * Shock It To Me * She Might Be Giant * Fight At The Museum * From Bat To Worse * Crushing It * Misgiving Tree * Beasts in Show * Gotham Con * DC Super Hero Boys * Frenemies * Soul Sisters * Rage Cat * The Good The Bad and the Bizarre * Back In a Flash * Power Surge * Scrambled Eggs Shorts * The Late Batsby * Super Sleeper * Bat Catcher * Hamster Con Queso * Hashtag Frowny Face * Bat And Switch * Plight of the Bumblebee * Faulty Powers * Pack Bat * Kara Care * Silver Scream * Prize Fighter * Let Them Eat Pie * The Slow And The Furious * Lost And Found (No dialogue) * Babsgirl * Ad Blockers (No lines) * Artificial Intelligence * Vanity Insanity (No lines) * Photo Oops * Stress Test * Comic Gone * Tough Crowd * Booth Boot * Sofa So Good * The Bee Stands Alone * Veggie Burrito Bucket (Voice only) * Sucker Punch Digital Exclusives * The Commute Gallery Screenshots batgirl 1.png|babbles|link=BatGirl 2018 70320159 154946655567326 8630397010744180736 n.jpg VideoCapture 20191012-231842.jpg VideoCapture 20191012-231845.jpg VideoCapture 20191012-231848.jpg VideoCapture 20191012-231835.jpg VideoCapture 20191012-231829.jpg VideoCapture 20191012-231818.jpg VideoCapture 20191012-231809.jpg VideoCapture 20191012-231804.jpg Screenshot 20191015-014130 YouTube.jpg -Frenemies Part 2 5.gif LSaYNja3Nhr45za93U.gif KGH906VJ1uwSoyvMh4.gif LOswUvn3Krrlvpb6c3.gif Batgirltrans.gif FB IMG 1553588044493.jpg FB IMG 1553588064382.jpg FB IMG 1553588055744.jpg usa soldier.png Screenshot 2019-11-30 at 11.53.12 AM.png Screenshot_20191204-043000.jpg giphy.gif VideoCapture 20191219-190734.jpg|THE SHAME. I THOUGHT OF CHANGING MY NAME. I GOT DOWNHEARTED, EVERY TIME THAT I FARTED! Batgirltrans.gif Video2gif 20191107 205914.gif Batgirl 1200x1200-fr-1565278883.png Screenshot 2020-02-03 at 10.10.17 AM.png Merchandise 71g+sDqu-aL. SL1500 .jpg 81Z+jTGKuOL. SL1500 .jpg 81+KEJRQArL. SL1500 .jpg 91Dew3PlazL._SL1500_.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers